business of breaking hearts
by mariselle
Summary: Really, her business was simple and straightforward. Twenty bucks a heartbreak, no refunds. For the mere price of twenty bucks Maya Hart will test the loyalty of your boyfriend by becoming your own personal catfish. Business is great, really, until Lucas Friar finds out and threatens to out her secret.


**A/N: Hello everyone. I've been thinking of writing my first story for GMW (and first official story on this account) and I've been trying to find a way to make the story itself perfect and I just can't seem to be able to plan the entire story out until I start typing away.**

 **My hopes for this story aren't very high. I'm not that great of a writer so really I'll be content with one review. There aren't any trigger warnings thus far but I will add them if I see fit. If anything in this chapter harms someone I won't hesitate to add the TW. Also little side note this story probably won't drawl out for very long and will maybe be 12-15 chapters max. Please enjoy and R &R. Constructive criticism is welcomed and encourage but if you're just going to hate on it then please don't review.**

 **I do not own GMW or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Business of Breaking Hearts

Chapter 1

 _October 23, 2018 2:58 PM_

 _To: Rebecca 3_

 _From: Ryan_

 _babe honestly where r u its been at least 30 minutes and ur still not here_

The phone was held tightly within his grip, for fuck's sake, really? He stared at his phone expectantly and grimaced when he received no response. He pressed the home screen button, a photo of Rebecca and him lit up the screen. He had his arm around her in front of the restaurant they went to on their first date, her face was completely flushed, whether it was from the cold or embarrassment he couldn't tell. What the fuck was this bullshit? He's been waiting here for like an hour after she insisted that he come in order to talk about something 'important'. ' _Girlfriends are useless;_ he thought bitterly to himself. He sent one more message as a last ditch effort. He'd wait another 5 minutes, then he was gone.

 _October 23, 2018 3:05PM_

 _To: Rebecca 3_

 _From: Ryan_

 _im giving you 5 more minutes, then im going so hurry your ass up_

Once again, no response.

"She's ignoring you again, isn't she?" a honey sweet voice called followed by the gentle click of heels hitting the marble floor. "What a bitch," the voice mused, "especially when she's dating one of the cutest boys in school, right?"

Ryan's head whipped up from his phone and he felt his heart beat begin to race. It was fucking Maya Hart. She was talking to him. She knew who he was. The actual definition of sex appeal was looking at him. _Fuck Rebecca_.

"Y-y-you, you really think so?" Ryan inquired, his voice trembling slightly. _God, he's stuttering, keep it together._ "I didn't even think you knew who I was."

Maya tilted her head, her blonde curls framing her face perfectly, her lips a bright shade of red, the corners of them tilted upwards into a gentle smile and her face looking bashful and maybe even a little bit embarrassed. He prayed to god she liked him, even just a little. He'd die a happy man.

"Well of course I do, you're Ryan and I've had the biggest crush on you since forever!" Maya giggled. "I've always liked you... but then you started dating Rebecca and I thought it was too late for us." Maya said softly, the smile falling into a subtle frown. "It's really such a shame, you're wasting your time on that girl when you could be with me."

"Well..." Ryan trailed off. He had to make a choice. Maya or Rebecca. Maya was the prettiest girl he's ever seen and she was funny and witty and he's always had a thing for her. Rebecca was plain in looks but she had the best personality in the world and she loved him. But there was a difference. Rebecca was just Rebecca. She was nice. But Maya was _Maya._ She was so much more than nice. "I-I guess..."

"Of course I'm right, Rebecca doesn't even appreciate you enough to text you back. I don't even know what you thought when you started dating her in the first place." Maya explained. "You could do so much better." Maya grinned as she took a few steps closer. She had won. He was gone.

"Yeah, I totally could" Ryan agreed with confidence now. Why was he wasting his time with Rebecca? She wasn't even that pretty and she was no Maya. Everyone wanted Maya. She had a sort of bad girl complex with a soft spot for her friends and he really wanted to be apart of that soft spot and maybe find her real one while he was at it. What could he say? She would look so much prettier on her knees.

"Well like, I wouldn't stand you up like this to, I'd do anything for you, even just for one kiss." She lifted her head slightly to look into his eyes, his pupils dilated and he swore to god he was gone, he had died and gone to heaven. RIP his soul. She took a few strides towards him and gently ran her hand across his cheek, luring him closer. "I'd die for just one kiss."

Ryan's face was probably flushed a color deeper than any red that existed. She- _she liked him_. Rebecca didn't even flash in his mind when he leaned in, his lips colliding with hers. He was _definitely_ in heaven right now. She tasted like strawberries and he was addicted, he leaned in farther, tangling his hands in her hair, needing more. She pulled away gently, their foreheads pressed against each other . and gave him a look of disgust. "So fucking easy, you're the one that doesn't deserve her." she whispered quietly as a shriek filled the air. Ryan pulled away in confusion. What? What was even going on?

"Ryan!" a loud sob rang out throughout the hall. He looked around to investigate and saw none other than Rebecca. Rebecca was shaking, her mascara had run down her cheeks, leaving streaks of black. Her face was flushed a soft pink and her eyes were filled with hurt and betrayal. She tugged at her roots as she clenched her eyes shut. Trying to pretend that whatever she had seen wasn't real. "What the fuck, Ryan?"

"I- Rebecca!" he gasped in surprise, untangling himself from Maya. "It wasn't what it looked like!" he let his gaze linger on Maya for a second and saw no trace of worry or surprise, he saw indifference and an underlying feeling of hatred. "She-she surprised me, I was trying to pull her off. Baby, I love you, it's always been you!" he pleaded for her forgiveness and saw nothing but anger in her gaze.

"Bullshit" Maya sang in her light airy tone as her eyes hardened into a glare. "You kissed me because you wanted to. I didn't make you do shit. If you loved her, you wouldn't have done it."

"Fuck you, Ryan!" Rebecca screeched as her eyes welled with tears, she felt her body shutting down, her brain was shutting down. It was like her entire heart was shatter and then stepped on a thousand times. "You said you loved me! You said you cared for me! But you go after the first girl who shows you any attention? Was it all a lie?" she cried as she searched his gaze, looking for anything, any sign of love, any sign of regret, remorse, anything.

"Well, it wasn't just any girl..." Ryan mumbled beneath his breath, praying Rebecca didn't hear him. It wasn't like he was lying. It was Maya, if anything she should be applauding him or be proud of herself. She was dating the same boy that Maya Hart has a crush on. But instead she was being a whiny little bitch. He looked up to see her looking at him with utter disgust.

"You-you...GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Rebecca cried as she shoved the boy backwards, causing him to stumble slightly. "You're absolute scum and I hope you die alone!" Ryan slowly began to register her words. Wait, wait, wait. Was she breaking up with him? He looked towards Maya for help, for anything but she wasn't even looking at him, she was leisurely on her phone, leaning against the lockers, texting away.

"Fine, fucking crazy bitch!" Ryan said loudly as he turned to walk away and saw Maya's head lift up from her phone for a second to watch him. He winked at her, hoping she'd take the hint that he'd like to continue their little make out session later. He wasn't going to break up with his long term girlfriend without any repayment. Who knows? Maybe she could offer a little _more._ Maya's expression contorted into a sneer and she scoffed loudly tossing her hair behind her back. It was liked she was trying to say _as if._ Ryan's eyes widened in surprise. What a whore, she can't just leave him hanging. "You said you liked me!"

"And you said you loved her." Maya said nonchalantly. "We both lied, didn't we? Go find another girl to fuck because you sure won't find anyone desperate enough to touch you here."

"You-you're a slut!" Ryan cried loudly as he pointed his finger accusingly at Maya. She shrugged in indifference. "I should've known everyone was right about you, you'll do anything for attention!" He watched as her eyes widened and contorted into something like hurt and remembrance and watched as she tightened her grip on her phone into something like a death hold.

"Watch your tongue." Maya warned with a growl as her eyes darkened. "I swear to god I will slit your throat in your sleep in your sleep and if you will believe anything anyone has said about me believe that I will fucking ruin your life for fucking with me. I swear to fucking god if you say that again I will have a personal vendetta against you so why don't you go take your sorry single ass home because there's no way someone like me would ever fall for someone like you. You still look like you're 12 and you probably have the body parts to prove it."

Ryan's face flushed a deep crimson red as he sputtered, looking for the retort that he would probably never find. _"_ Fuck you!" he hissed as he stomped out of the room.

"That piece of shit." Maya muttered to herself as the boy walked towards the exit. "Honestly." Maya mumbled to herself but then heard the sound of small wails fill her ears. _Oh, right_. Maya felt her face fall into a frown. Rebecca let her sobs wrack her body and felt a gentle arm wrap around her shoulder as she slid to the ground. "I'm sorry your boyfriend was shit and couldn't pass the test." Maya said gently, tucking Rebecca's hair behind her ear as she sat next to the sobbing girl. "Be happy you got rid of him before you got too attached or until he cheated on you because he looks like he'll never be satisfied."

"T-thanks, Maya." Rebecca hiccuped as she tried to wipe her tears away, the effort was in vain though, for every one she wiped away, ten more fell. "H-here, I owe you" she said as she handed Maya as $20 bill. Maya slowly grabbed the money and gingerly put it in her pocket, her frown deepened and a crease began to form between her eyebrows.

"Are you sure you're okay, do you want me to walk you out?" Maya asked softly as she helped Rebecca to her feet. Maya felt a wave of guilt wash over her, just like she felt with all her customers. She was, in some ways, a masochist. She felt prideful that she managed to proof to another girl that boys are scum and that 70% of boys would trade you in a heartbeat for someone as attractive as Maya Hart. It wasn't like she was conceited or anything, it was just fact that she was hot and that she was pretty sexy. She couldn't help it. You'd have to be a fucking idiot to not see that she was probably one of the prettiest girls in the school, heck, probably the entire district. She wasn't going to act like she wasn't and be one of those cute bashful girls who fished for compliments every chance they got and pretended to be insecure. Maya was insecure about a lot of things in her life, but her looks just weren't one of those things.

"No, no, it's fine, don't worry about it. I need to stop by Guidance anyways to switch out of web design. Thanks though! I'll definitely tell all my friends that you really do work!" Rebecca said as she planted a fake smile on her face and pealed herself off of Maya. "See you later!" she called quickly as she turned away as quickly as possible and began skipping to the Guidance office. She couldn't continue to cry, Maya had done her job perfectly, she knew this was probably going to happen. But as she reached the end of the hallway she couldn't help but feel a little bit of hatred towards the girl. She had ruined her relationship. But who was she kidding. Rebecca found herself crumbling to the floor as soon as she made it out the front doors of the school. She had ruined her own relationship. All with the help of the resident heart breaker, Maya Hart.

* * *

Maya groaned loudly to herself as she violently kicked the locker in front of her. Fuck it all, she did it again. She ruined another relationship. She knew it was for the benefit of Rebecca, and all girls like her, but that doesn't mean the tears and the sobs afterwards didn't effect her. But she felt herself becoming somewhat numb to the whelps, it was like the same record on repeat. The girl comes to her claiming her boyfriend loves her and would do anything for her and want to enlist her help to ensure that she's right. Right there was the problem. If you really believed your boyfriend loved you, you'd wouldn't ask for someone to help you ensure that you're right. If Maya has gathered anything on her love- actually – loveless adventure, it's that love is all about trust, if you can't trust him then you're not going to work out. She was used to seducing boys at this point, she's kissed enough boys to the point where she has genuinely forgotten who her first kiss even was. But it was all for the greater good and it wasn't like no boy has ever passed the test. Those boys make it all worth it. But it wasn't like her services were free, she charged $20 per heartbreak- or possible heartbreak.

"God, I'm going to die alone." Maya said silently to herself. "At this rate, I'll have no one left to date. Why do boys have to be so fucking horrible." Maya groaned to herself. These were the times she wished she was a lesbian. She could totally have a thing with Riley. They'd probably have the most stable relationship in history. Maya gingerly lifted her hand to her lips. He had kissed off some of her lipstick. "For fuck's sake." she groaned as she reluctantly opened her purse to retrieve her lipstick and mirror and slowly began to reapply her lipstick as she began to make her way towards Riley's class. "That was so not worth $20. How will I buy new lips? Can you buy new lips?" She murmured quietly to herself.

"Asking the real questions I see." a voice chuckled dryly. "Always the pessimist aren't you, Hart?"

She knew that voice. She knew it well. But who's voice was it, she pondered for a split second before turning and then it hit her. _It's him. No, no, no, no, no_. What if he heard? _What if he saw?_ He wasn't that far away in the first place. He could've easily heard the crying and the screaming. "What's it to you?"

"I saw." Lucas muttered quietly in case someone else was in the hallway. "I doubt Riley would approve."

Maya felt her body stiffen completely. He saw. _He saw. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Recover Maya! Maybe he's talking about attacking the locker._ "Well, not all of us are having great days on the farm, Ranger Rick." she said, forcing her voice to steady and planting the best smile that she could manage on her voice as she whipped around to face the voice.

"Well, of course not." he said with a grin as he pushed his hair back and let his gaze linger on Maya. "Not all of us are ruining relationships." he said slowly, his voice losing amusement and his face turning into something more stern. She groaned loudly. It reminded her of middle school, that was the tone he used when he'd deliver her a stern scolding about fighting and being too mean or whatever. They'd been quite close but time dealt it's hand to their friendship and so did a particular brunette, they were at most acquaintances now and they bantered sometimes but that would only ever happen if they were both forced to spend time with Riley at the same time or in their class when they needed to work in partners as they were usually seated next to each other, usually with Maya sitting in front of his desk.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about." Maya lied between her teeth. God, for such a great actress she's never been able to lie for Lucas. Why not is beyond her. "Maybe you should just try minding your own business."

"No need to be so harsh." Lucas protested. "It's what you're doing anyways, why are you even trying to defend yourself. I've been watching you and I've known for a while, you're not very good at covering your tracks or making sure no one follows you."

"How long?" Maya asked as her body stiffened. Fuck. Goodie two shoes Friar knew. She was dead. He's going to tell Riley and Riley will tell Mr. Matthews and Mr. Matthews will tell the school and it'll just be one huge mess.

"Maybe a week or two." Lucas said indifferently. "I've been trying to figure it out though, whats the point of ruining all these relationships if you don't date any of the ones you persue?" Maya let out a genuine laugh, filling the air with a chime like sound.

"If I told you, you'd just tell on me. I've never taken you for a snitch though, Friar." Maya retorted. "What's the point of knowing anyways?"

"You're a very curious character Maya, I can't help but be interested." Lucas said with a smirk as Maya's expression became flustered for a moment but then went right back to it's neutral, indifferent frown.

"I don't need a Hop-Along." Maya said softly as she crossed her arms.

 _You used to_.

Lucas bit back his reply and went with something more acceptable. "Just tell me why."

"It's-" Maya began but then stopped, how was she supposed to word this. "Girls come to me for help. To test if their boyfriend will stay loyal through everything and I do it because I know it's for the greater good. I don't enjoy it. I do it because they ask but I can't do it for free."

"Why charge?" Lucas inquired. "Why charge if it's for the 'greater good'?"

"Because, that's how a business works, Sundance." Maya chimed as she turned to look at the classroom door residing in front of them. "I know it's supposed to be a test of time kind of thing, but I feel like if they can say they love you, they need to be tested."

"Maya, you're not god." Lucas said monotonously. "You can test a relationship for yourself, that's not how it works."

"Yet, that's what I've been doing." Maya fired back to a defeated Lucas. "Anyways, what are you going to do about it?"

"I could tell Riley?" Lucas offered weakly. "Or the principal, nothing is really stopping me. I could get you a shit ton of trouble."

"But you wouldn't break Riley's little poor dear heart. Especially considering the fact you have a thing for her." Maya said simply. "She'd probably hate you considering I'd get suspended and poor Riley can't deal with high school or on her own. How do you think she's gotten this far without being bullied or crying?"

"I-I don't have a thing for her!" Lucas yelled as his face became a flushed pink. _How did she even know. He was so sure he was being secretive about it._

"You're not very secretive about it. You look at her like you're a love sick puppy. It's a little disgusting." Maya admitted. "You're even waiting for her to finish her classroom organization and I known that you've probably been here since school ended so you've been here for almost an hour basically, just waiting for her. Considering you broke your phone."

 _Shit. She got him. She got him good._

"That's not true." Lucas _whined_. "I've been really good about showing that I don't like her. Especially cause of Jack."

"So... you admit it. Also, did you just whine? How old are you, eleven?" Maya scoffed as she tossed her hair over her shoulder again.

"Well like, I guess." Lucas said with a shrug, his face completely crimson now. Ei

"How about," Maya started as she tapped her chin and looked towards nothing. "I help you, I'll get you with Riley. She told me that she didn't think Jack was faithful to her anymore so she's at her weakest right now. I also know that's she's always had a thing for you. She just went after Jack because he was upfront with her about his feelings. I get her to like you and you keep the secret. Simple as that. Plus it's obvious she likes you, she hangs out with you more than she hangs out with her own fucking boyfriend."

"But I don't need your help." Lucas groaned. He's sure fucked up now. Maya was probably going to purposefully sabotage him.

"Yeah you do, you couldn't say you liked her when she asked you to so you probably won't be able to say it now that you have a rival. So I'll help you, I'll be like your romantic wing woman, if you will. If there's anything I've learned from all the shit I've done this year it's how to get to a woman's heart, without breaking her heart. It's not like no boy has ever passed my test."

"But-" Lucas found himself getting interrupted with the loud click of a handle and the soft creak of a door. He turned his head and found himself looking at the spitting image of happiness and sunshine and everything good and cute in the world.

"Sorry, sorry!" Riley apologized as she grinned goofily at Lucas. "I forgot I was on organization duty. I didn't mean to make you wa-Maya?" Riley said in surprise. Maya would never freely talk to Lucas outside of class or when she wasn't with Riley. Everyone knew why, at least, everyone but Lucas.

"Hey, Pumpkin. I was just having a little chat with Heehaw here. No biggie." Maya said with a fake grin as she embraced her best friend and probably her favorite person in the world.

"Um, okay..." Riley drawled, slightly suspicious of the two as she embraced Maya. She gently pulled away and let her gaze return to Lucas. "Anyways, I was hoping we'd be able to finish up our project and then go get some smoothies or hang out at Topanga's." _Like a date._

"Well, you guys have fun, I'll be taking my leave now. Don't forget, you already have a boyfriend, Sweetheart." Maya teased as she turned around to finally leave the school.

"Hey! Wait- I, um- Riley, one second!" Lucas stumbled over his words as he jogged a bit to catch up to Maya. Maya turned slowly, her eyes filled with confusion. "What do I do? It sounds like a date. We've never hung out alone before." Lucas worried in a hushed tone.

"Of course it's basically a date! Just follow her lead." Maya whispered harshly. As she peaked at Riley, a look of confusion and fear filled her features. She was worried. She could tell, she thought it was starting to become a repeat of middle school but if there's anything that Maya would avoid at all costs, it would be a repeat of her breaking Riley's heart.

"But, I don't know what to do!" Lucas whispered back with equal harshness. "You promised to help me!"

"Just text me, it's not like you don't have my number. I have to go now though. I can't intrude on your romantic evening. Also who will keep Jack occupied?" Maya replied. "You'll be fine, worse thing you could do is throw up all over her and she'd still probably love you."

"Okay, okay." Lucas breathed. "Thanks, funny that you're in the business of breaking hearts yet you're helping me win one."

"Yeah..." Maya let herself trail off as Lucas quickly jogged back to Riley with a lovesick look on his face. She quickly whipped herself around before she would be met with their lovey doveyness. She frowned slightly at the image of the two. She didn't want Riley to get her heart broken. Maybe she needed to put him to the test as well, it only made sense if he was going to be dating the most important person in her entire existence.

No one should be able to escape the business of heartbreak, _especially Lucas Friar._

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Also, to be clear, this is a Lucaya story so this will not end with Rucas even though Rucas is being hinted at atm. If you liked it then please review or I won't really have any drive to continue this story. If this completely flops we'll pretend this never happened.**

 **Love,**

 **Mariselle**


End file.
